


Utree'karta, su Kar'tayl

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Series: Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Jedi Code, Discussions of the Jedi Code, Gen, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Jedi Culture & Tradition (Star Wars), Jedi Training (Star Wars), Mandalorian Jedi (Star Wars), Mando'a Language (Star Wars), Original Jedi Code, Overcoming the Ruusaan Reformation, Ruusaan Reformation, still only a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Asajj struggles to understand the Code. "There is no ignorance. There is knowledge," makes no sense. There is plenty of ignorance in the Galaxy. Asajj has plenty of ignorance herself.Utree'karta, su Kar'tayl, though, that makes sense.
Series: Be'Jetiise Bajur, su Resol'nare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095443
Comments: 18
Kudos: 104





	Utree'karta, su Kar'tayl

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set a few months after Asajj and Ky came to Mandalore.

Asajj Ventress isn't stupid. She can adjust battle strategies on the fly, and she can speak half a dozen languages.

But she can't make sense of the Jedi Code. 

Oh, she can recite it. Backwards. But that doesn't mean she understands it, no matter how many times Master Ky tried to explain.

"There is no ignorance. There is knowledge." She asks Shmi, "What the kriff does that mean, _Shmi'buir_?"

"That's not right, _Asajj'ika_. That's the Reformist's Code."

"Reformationist? You mean like the Ruusaan Reformation?"

"That's the one."

"But what's that got to do with the Code. It's all the same, isn't it?"

"No. There was a big shift with it. You'll cover it in history, but that line was originally, "Ignorance, yet Knowledge." It wasn't an absolute."

"Oh... but what does that mean?"

Shmi laughs a little. "I think it means something different to everyone, but I always took it to mean being aware of what you know and what you don't."

Asajj takes a moment to think about that, "So, it's like how I know that I know arithmetic, but I also know that I don't even know how to count in _Mando'a_?" Is it really that simple?

"That is my interpretation of it, yes."

They sit in silence for a few more moments before Asajj asks, "How do we say, "Ignorance, yet Knowledge," in _Mando'a_?"

" _Utree'karta, su Kar'tayl_."

" _Utree'karta, su Kar'tayl,_ " Asajj repeats, happy to lessen her ignorance in more ways than one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Shmi'buir - lit. Mother Shmi; here it translates a bit between that and Master Shmi  
> Asajj'ika - little Asajj  
> Mando'a - Mandalorian language  
> Utree'karta, su Kar'tayl - Ignorance, yet Knowledge
> 
> This one was both easier and harder to write than Aal, su Naak. The explanation was easier for me to figure out, but actually writing it was hard. Everything felt too short and too 'off.'  
> What do y'all think?


End file.
